


All I Can Say is You're Welcome

by shiloh_nox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Fluff, Gags, Implied Relationships, Kinktober 2017, M/M, No beta reader, Noctis is gagged, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, cause they never say if they're together or not, late upload, mention of drautos, needy noctis, our lord and savior nyx ulric, some aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiloh_nox/pseuds/shiloh_nox
Summary: "If we do this, you're gonna have to be quieted somehow.""I'll cover my mouth-""We tried that once and you almost got us caught."





	All I Can Say is You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 11  
> Sadism/Masochism | Orgasm Denial | GAGS  
> "All I Can Say is You're Welcome."  
> \------------------------------------------------------  
> pls stop me  
> noct is annoying and loud  
> he's gonna get nyx in trouble if they ain't careful  
> late upload, pls forgive  
> also noct is 18 in this so yes he's a legalllllll adult  
> nyx is however old you want him to be cause sometimes he doesn't look 32 to me (meaning he's like 30 in this fic oooooo) but you know maybe not  
> \------------------------------------------------------

Did Nyx ever mention that he hated when his punishments involved taking a shift at the citadel? It was true, for the most part. But a part of him also enjoyed it because, sometimes, he got lucky and one of his favorite people happened to be there.  
But even then, the Prince of Lucis was sometimes more trouble than what he was worth.

More times than what he could recall, Nyx has had to slap a hand over the prince's mouth or shove two fingers in his mouth to muffle his pretty noises because Noctis wouldn't take: "My shift ends in eight hours." as an answer.  
His reasoning was always, "I'm asleep by then." or the more accurate reason of: "I need you now." and groping fingers.  
Well, Nyx couldn't disobey a direct order from royalty.

Sneaking away from his station was the easy part.  
Finding a nearby storage closet?  Easy.  
As their lips danced, Nyx felt long fingers messing with his belt, trying in earnest to get to the prize within.  
He chuckled into the kiss, "You'll never be satisfied with simple kisses, will you, Highness?"

"No, they're never enough."  
Obviously.

Nyx released his face, kissing along the prince's jaw.  
He received a loud, pleased sigh in reply to this action. The glaive caressed his arms before making him stop his mission on freeing his dick.  
That earned him a groan of frustration.  
"Highness," he kept his voice hushed, "You know I love the sound of your voice, but I don't think the other Crownsguard deserve to hear it," he listened to Noctis' sharp inhale, "If we do this, you're gonna have to be quieted somehow."

"I'll cover my mouth-"

"We tried that once and you almost got us caught."

"Do /not/ make us stop."

"Is that an order?"

The glaive laughed once more when the prince glared at him. Deep, blue eyes narrowing in anger. Well, they mostly looked black and blown out now. Lust clear on his face.  
Nyx looked around the storage closet, trying to find anything that he could use to muffle the prince's voice.  
It was hard to focus, since the moment he didn’t have his attention on the prince, said prince stood on his tiptoes and began an assault on his neck. Nibbling and sucking on his skin, his mussed hair tickling his nose. It wouldn't have been too hard to focus if Noctis didn't begin grinding up against his thigh though.

Nyx bit his bottom lip before he found the perfect object.

A towel. It looked new, probably being stored until all the old towels were beyond use.

He picked it up and turned back to the prince, whose voice was making itself known.  
Moans of need picking up in volume, his eyes glazed over as he looked up at Nyx.

"What?"

He didn't get much out before Nyx put the towel in between his teeth and wrapped it around his head, tying it in the back.  
He let out a muffled complaint, one that Nyx almost knew without hearing the words.

"If you want me to stop, tap my right wrist twice. To slow down, tap once. Remember, noise levels, Noct."  
Noctis let out a low, muffled moan at hearing the glaive use his nickname.

Urging the prince to turn away from him to face the door, he ran his hands down his sides.  
Noctis pressed his hands up against the door, breathing heavily through his nose. He tried to remain calm and keep from moving his hips back against Nyx's groin.  
Feeling Nyx's hands dip to the front of his black pants to actually cup his erection caused Noctis to try and scream out, he already felt drool beginning to soak into the towel, trying to escape his mouth. He clenched his teeth on it, trying to swallow it back.  
Noctis' hips began jerking into the glaive's open palm, craving more of that delicious friction.

"Aaak- omm."  
Nyx kissed the back of his neck, leaving a rather big lovebite on the easily hideable area.

"I can still understand your commands, even with a gag, your highness."  
Humored, he hooked his fingers in the prince's pants and tugged them downward. Easing his pants and his briefs over his bottom, down to his thighs. Once Noctis' full erection was free, he sucked in a deep strangled breath of relief, his knees trying to turn inward. His hand drifted downward to jerk himself off, only to have Nyx catch his hand.  
"No, no, don't touch yourself. Here."  
Pulling his hand back, Nyx used his free hand to pull his zipper down and pull his member out.

He let Noctis wrap his fingers around it. He didn't need to be told anything, his fingers going to work on stroking his length from head to base. It was dry, but Nyx appreciated the touch. He groaned softly when Noctis turned his head to get a good view of what he was doing.  
He looked so undone and eager, his one free hand was still pressed against the door. Fingernails trying to dig into the wood.  
Nyx moaned quietly in need.  
He searched his jacket pocket, pulling a small container of lubricant and a condom from it.

When Noctis saw what he had, he released a keen through the gag. Drool finally beginning to drip down his chin.

"Fuck, baby, I wish you could see yourself."  
Another keen from somewhere in his throat, Noctis arched his back for the glaive.

Nyx tossed the condom on a shelf, using his thumb to open the lubricant, he squeezed a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the cold liquid up.  
"Deep breath, breathe."

Using his knee to keep the prince from pressing his legs together, he slid his fingers down between his cheeks, his finger pressing gently against the tight ring of muscles. He heard Noctis take a deep inhale, preparing himself for the intrusion.  
Applying gentle pressure, the glaive was able to slowly sink his pointer finger into the tight heat.  
A loud muffled noise escaped Noctis, Nyx listened closely to his noises for any sign of discomfort or pain. He knew how headstrong the prince was and how wouldn't tell him straight up if he needed to stop or slow down.

But the heat coiling in his stomach begged him to hurry up this preparation and bury himself within.

When all he heard was gagged moaning, Nyx pressed on, slowly easing in his middle finger. He thrust them in shallowly, not pressing to deep. He loved the way Noctis' back arched, trying to force Nyx to hit that special spot within and feeling his thighs twitch in need.  
The prince had went to pressing his forehead to the wooden door, choked groaning of pleasure as he began rocking back against his fingers.

A noise that sounded much like his name, Nyx pressed a kiss to the back of the prince's neck over the lovebite.  
"I hear ya."  
Scissoring his fingers, stretching and trying to quickly loosen the raven up, Nyx gave it another minute before retracting his fingers.  
With a feeling of lose.  
Noctis began to tremble, heat was coiling in his stomach, and it only got worse when he heard the package of the condom get ripped open.

His head jerked back and he looked at Nyx from over his shoulder.  
He watched Nyx roll the condom on and coat himself in lube. His skin felt sticky and his clothes uncomfortable.  
He knew that Nyx was probably no better, seeing as he still had his own heavy attire still on.

This seriously sucked, Noctis needed to learn patience, but the chance of seeing Nyx was so rare. Considering that they've been fucking ever since he had turned eighteen.  
That was... about ten months ago.

Nyx kissed Noctis' cheek before aligning himself with the prince's waiting hole.  
One hand held Noctis' hip still as Nyx slowly pushed himself in.  
Noctis' voice tried to make itself known.  
His muffled cry shook his body as he tried desperately to push himself back on the glaive's cock.  
"Hold on," Nyx growled, using both his hands to cease Noctis' movement.

Noctis was a bouncy little thing.  
Overly eager to find his own pleasure.

Taking a few moments to settle inside himself and letting Noctis properly adjust to his girth and length.  
He was well-endowed, but it wasn't -- monsterly.  
He just liked being as safe as possible.  
His partner was royalty, after all.

Once settled and Noctis seemed fully comfortable, Nyx began his steady pace. Hips snapping forward, causing Noctis to brace himself against the door. Rough fingers dug into the royal's hipbones, probably later Noctis would see bruised fingertips in his skin.  
He hoped so.  
He rolled himself back against the elder man, his cock weeping with precum.  
Drool ran down his chin as he tried not to choke on his own spit.  
Heat was coiling in his groin as the pace picked up, Nyx slamming in each time; all the way to the hilt. Noctis could practically feel Nyx's balls slap against his ass.  
They didn't have time to be slow and through and affectionate.  
This was about release.  
Pleasure.  
Buried need.

Noctis moved his arm up to his head, letting his forehead rest against it so his head wouldn’t bash into the door. His right hand dropping to let his finger wrap around his cock. He used his precum as lube to jerk himself off in time to Nyx's thrusts.  
His thighs shook with effort to keep himself up. He knew, if space allowed, Nyx would've picked him up.  
A desperate noise left his mouth, if Nyx could hear him, he'd hear a mix of words.  
Like loud pleads for more, screams of his name, words of encouragement to keep fucking him and to mess him up.  
Noctis was losing himself, Nyx continually brushed up against the bundle of nerves inside him. A hand left his left hip and suddenly, Nyx was grabbing his knee and lifting it up. Relieving some of the pain that Noctis was feeling in his leg.  
A noise of thanks before Nyx hit it, causing the prince’s body to spazz. He hit that spot inside him that sent stars across his vision.  
Nyx listened to the wet noises of pleasure leaving the prince as he angled his hips to hit the nerves straight on.

Noctis' internal chant of, "There, there, there, it's right there, please don't stop!"  
Rang in his mind and Nyx could almost hear it too.

"Come for me, Noctis."

He didn't need to hear that order again.

Noctis saw white before coming all over his hand and the door.  
Nyx continued with a few more well-aimed thrusts before burying himself in deep and coming with the prince's name on his lips. He waited to ease himself out of the prince and tie the condom off and throw it in the small trashcan. He didn't really care about who'd find it later.  
Breathing deeply, bringing himself down from the high, Nyx removed the gag from Noctis' mouth. Loud panting entered the air and the glaive began to shush him.  
Noctis licked his lips as his leg was slowly released and put down, but Nyx didn't let him go. He kept his arms around him as he used the spit dampened towel to clean the prince's hand, softened groin, and his behind of any leftover lube. He also cleaned the door and his own groin before tossing the used towel in the trashcan.

Noctis felt so limp that he couldn't even pull his pants back up by himself.  
Nyx helped with that.

"I almost saw the Six.." he whispered.

"All I can say is you're welcome." Nyx replied with smug ease as he arranged himself back in his pants.  
Noctis chuckled as he wiped his chin before leaning up to press a kiss to the glaive's lips, arms wrapping loosely around his neck.  
Nyx held him for a moment, he almost didn't want to leave.  
Noctis wanted to invite him to take him home.

"Ulric, where are ya?!"  
Nyx didn't know the name to the voice, but he knew he had been missing for far too long.

He felt Noctis' grip on him tighten.  
He felt so bad having to remove the prince's arms from his neck.

"Babe, I have to go back. I'll leave first, once you hear my voice disappear, leave. Okay?"

A pout.  
Then a nod.

Just as Nyx was about to open the door, Noctis grabbed his wrist.  
"After your shift.. Come to my apartment?"  
Nyx laughed.  
The needy prince wanted to cuddle properly.  
"Sure."

Okay, so maybe Nyx did enjoy his punishment shifts at the citadel.

He just couldn't ever tell Drautos or, anyone for that matter, that.


End file.
